Chat Show HTF y Vocaloid
by Sakura-Usami-Kirkland
Summary: Nuevo Chat Show, con participantes de HTF y Vocalid :D entren y disfruten ;
1. Chapter 1

(aparece una joven de 13 años con coleta de lado y su ojo izquierdo de color rojo, con falda corta una playera de tiras)

(se oyen aplausos)

Saku: Hola a todos! :D yo soy su presentadora de este chat show, mi nombre es saku un gusto, este primer capitulo presentaremos a nuestros personajes, en este chat podrán hacerle preguntas y retos a los personajes de HTF y a los de Vocaloid :D lo se convinacion rara =.= , bueno comenzare en presentarles en mis sirvientes, digo en mis compañeros, el es el supuesto super héroe de la ciudad Happy Tree Friends el es Splendid (dice señalando una puerta la cual se abre y aparece el mencionado)

Splendid: (va corriendo con Saku) Oye por que rayos me dejaste abandonado en el hotel ò_ó

Saku: O.O cual hotel idiota ¬¬

Splendid: el hotel al que fuimos ayer en la noche para…..

Saku: ( le tapa la boca) te dije que te mantuvieras callado ¬¬, jejejejejeje no le hagan caso esta medio loquito ,

Splendid: oye ¬¬

Saku: bueno ahora les presentare a mi segundo compañero, es un miembro de los Vocaloid, con ustedes Kaito Shion :D(señala la misma puerta y aparece kaito)

Kaito: (comiendo un helado) hola saku :D gracias por el helado ^^

Saku: de nada sabes que cuentas conmigo ^^, bueno ahora a presentar a los participantes, ellos son mis dos soldaditos favoritos *¬* danles un aplauso a FLIPPY Y FLIQPY

Aparecen los dos de la puerta

Publico y Saku: Waaaaaaaaaa los amamos *¬*

Flippy: jejejeje gracias ^^

Fliqpy: lo se ;)

Saku:si tomen asiento, bueno ahora a presentarles a la chica de cabello verde obsesionada con los puerros, ella es Miku Hatsune

Sale Miku

Miku: hola a todos ^^

Kaito: bueno ve a sentarte miku ^^, ahora a presentarles a la mas dulce y tierna en todos los HTF, ella es la dulce, simpatica y timida Flaky :D

Sale Flaky de la puerta

Publica y Flaky: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kawai :3

Flaky: gra….gracias a todos (se sonroja)

Saku: que linda altamente violable :3

Flaky: (se asusta) que?

Saku: nada, nada, corre ve a sentarte antes de que alguien te viole

Llorando se va a sentar en medio de Flippy y Fliqpy

Saku: buenos ahora les presento a mis dos pares de gemelos favoritos, ellos son Len y Rin Kagamine de Vocaloid, y a Shifty y Lifty de HTF

Salen los dos pares de gemelos

Len y Rin: hola a todos :D

Shifty y Lifty: (se acercan a las mujeres) hola preciosuras ;)

Publico: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa (se desmayan)

Shifty: listo tengo sus bolsos

Saku: ¬¬ no le roben a mi publico

Lifty: tranquila solo los tomaremos prestados ;)

Saku: aja si ¬¬, bueno splendid te toca presentar

Splendid: al fin pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi ¬¬ bueno presentare de jalon a los HTF que faltan, aquí están Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Lumpy, Pop y Cub, Nutty, Sniffles, Rusell, The mole, y mi copia barata Splendont ¬¬

Aparecen los mencionados, y Splendont va con Saku.

Splendont: vaya con que aquí te metiste (la toma del brazo)

Splendid: o ye dejala ella es mia (la toma del otro brazo)

Splendont: no es mia (la jala del brazo)

Splendid: mia (la jala)

Splendont: mia (la jala)

Saku: yaaaaaaaaaaaa me van a quitar los brazos .

Splendid y Splendont: (la sueltan y la miran) a quien prefieres

Saku: eh? O_O no se puede a los dos, bueno después les digo, Kaito te toca presentar a los Vocaloid que faltan ^^

Kaito: claro ;), con ustedes aquí los Vocaloid restantes, Meiko, Haku, gakupo, Luka, Gumi, Teto, Neru, y mi querida hermana Kaiko ^^

Entran los mencionados

Saku: (a su lado están splendid y splendont abrazandola) bueno minna aquí están todos los personajes participantes, ^^ , pueden preguntarle lo que quieran o ponerles cualquier reto y se les pondrán retos háganlos sufrir :D muajajajajajajaja cof cof bueno espero sus respuestas con ansias ^^…Splendid, Splendont, pueden soltarme por favor me estoy ahogando .

Splendid y Splendont: no hasta que nos digas a quien prefieres ¬¬

Saku: ToT


	2. Chapter 2: Inicia el Show :D

*Se abre una cortina roja mostrando un foro de televisión y un cartel gigante que dice "HTF y Vocaloid" aplaude el publico y salen todos los concursantes y se van a sentar, aparece kaito*

Kaito: Hola a todo el publico :D esta es otra emisión de su programa favorito "Chat Show HTF y Vocaloid" :D

*El publico aplaude*

Kaito: Yo soy su Co-presentador Kaito Shion :D

*El publico aplaude*

Kaito: si se preguntan donde están Saku, Splendid y Splendont, ahí están *señala una puerta de la cual sale Saku arrastrándose por el piso y con splendid y splendont colgados se sus pies*

Saku: maldita sea ya quítense de mis pies .

Splendid y Splendont: No hasta que nos digas a quien quieres D:

Saku: no les dire . *estirando su mano* Kaito ayudame T.T

Kaito: de acuerdo *toma una cubeta de agua y se las echa a splendid y splendont y sueltan a saku* listo :D

Saku: *Se para* Gracias Kaito :D, bueno publico perdón por esa presentación pero es que estos dos *los señala* no me soltaban para nada D:

Splendid: es que queríamos saber a quien quieres :D

Saku: después hablamos de eso ¬¬, bueno mi publico querido gracias por sus respuestas pensé que esto no funcionaria TwT bueno ahora responderemos a sus preguntas :D Kaito empiezas

Kaito: De acuerdo esta es de "**loka bipolar 14 - 21**" y dice asi:

**jejeje******

**espero k kntinues pronto,me gusto muxo tu idea, asii...******

**te tengo un reto, mas bien a flippy y fliqpy, aver, kien de ustedes tiene mas posibilidad de violar a flaky,:3******

**ejeje, bien ese es my reto******

**bueno, byebye******

**nya~**

Saku: Bueno no veremos quien viola primero a la linda flaky :3 (no soy buena escribiendo eso TwT Gomen) pero veremos quien llega primero con flaky asi que *señala un camino cubierto de bombas, rayos laser, cuchillos, lanzas y otras cosas peligrosas y al final del camino esta flaky llorando en una plataforma* el primero que llege con flaky gana :D

Flippy: de acuerdo :)

Fliqpy: será pan comido

*Se ponen al inicio del camino*

Saku: bueno…comienzen :D

*Los dos comienzan a correr y cruzan el peligroso camino y al final los dos llegan con flaky al mismo tiempo*

Flippy y Fliqpy: Gane!...No yo Gane!...Saku quien gano!

Saku: bueno los dos quedaron empate…. Que dices Kaito

Kaito: Llegaron empate

Saku: ummm…Splendid?

Splendid: quedaron empates

Saku: bueno declaro un empate asi que váyanse a sentar

*se van a sentar abrazando a flaky*

Saku: bueno te toca Splendid :D

Splendid: de acuerdo, esta es de **bloodytokita**

***aparece bloody con bill cantando la de magnet con bill mientras el publico mantenia unos encendedores y los movia al ritmo de la musica*******

**Andy: ¡BASTA BILL! *el mencionado solo reia ya que estaba muy cerca de ella*******

**Kazuu: se aprovechan de su embriaguez 77******

**Bloody: todos canten con migo! (es un reto)******

**Bill:ay ya...las preguntas******

**Bloody: Splendont ¡soy tu fan! al igual que tu Flipqy! te AMO******

**Andy: ya esta muy borracha 77, te dije que no la dejaras cerca del Sake...******

**Bloody:¡Kaito te envio un Helado! chaito1!**

Splendont: gracias ;) *manda un beso al aire*

Fliqpy: Gracias, lo se soy irresistible ;)

Saku: No seas presumido ¬¬

Kaito: Gracias por el helado :D *se los come de un bocado* :)…AH! Mi cabeza me duele . *mueve los brazos y le pega a splendid*

Splendid: .o ouch, oye que te pasa *se abalanza contra Kaito y empiezan a pelear*

Saku: Oigan no peleen ò_ó, bueno déjenlos a ellos peleando los demás pónganse a cantar *todos se ponen a canta, del lado de los Vocaloid se escuchan las típicas voces de robot, y del lado de los HTF todos estaban desafinados* _o ya, ya! Basta de cantar bueno la siguiente pregunta es **de ****d34th carla m4k3nshi**

**en un cuaro azul una pelinegrilacea esta vesida de ¿pato frito?******

**yo: wouououw! genial! Flippy! soy tu fan! igual Len! e amo! ls amo a los dos! kyajajajjaja!*aparrece una bandera detras de ellla con letras que dice"Flippy and Len ****"******

**rosa/sora: yaaaaa tranquila******

**zafiro: al menos no tratastes de suicidarte******

**black/perla: mjum******

**zack/rene: !negro¡******

**yo: ejem buenooo tengo una preguntillla para len y rin: ustedes sn hermanos de sangre?******

**bueno esta ultima es para lumpy: dime el resultado de: ~(pvq)****(~p^~r) eso es el problema u.u', si no lo respondes tu..haslo Sniffles ¬******

**bueno es es toditooooo******

**an-chan******

**fuera******

**nya~**

Flippy y Len: Gracias :D *mandan un beso al aire*

Saku: *viendo como kaito y splendid pelean* =.= splendont podrías detenerlos por favor

Splendont: de acuerdo *los intenta detener pero se une a la pelea*

Saku: =.= bueno Len-kun, Rin-chan respondan la pregunta :D

Len: bueno nosotros no somos hermanos de sangre n.n

Rin: Somos el reflejo de cada uno n.n

Saku: oh! Ya veo *ve a los tres peleando* ¬¬ bueno lumpy intenta responder la pregunta.

Lumpy: Etto….creo que es…..pez ouo

Saku: Pez? D: bueno ya que Sniffles contesta

Sniffles: bueno el resultado de ~(pvq)→(~p^~r) es... O_O *se desmaya*

Saku: ò_o pero que rayos *ve atrás de Sniffles y esta Kaito, Splendid y Splendont que accidentalmente le pegaron a Sniffles* Ustedes! ¬¬ *los empieza a corretear*

*Aparece Lammy*

Lammy: bueno el productor me mando a presentar ya que esos se están peleando *señala a los chicos* la siguiente es de **Gore-chan**

**..._. ustedes tres, gemelos splendorosos y escritora fanfic...HAGAN UN TRIO! en el armario! ewe y no se ._.que venga jeff the killer y se los mate a todos**

*Saku, Splendid y Splendont se detienen*

Los tres: O/O Que? No haremos eso .

Kaito y Lammy: claro que si *los jalan y los meten a un armario, 15 minutos después salen los tres despeinados y con la ropa desordenada*

Saku: esto me dejara trauma de por vida TwT

Kaito: Gore-chan, perdón pero no podemos traer a Jeff The Killer, estamos muy cortos de presupuesto por culpa del tacaño del productor ¬¬ perdón en serio u.u

Saku: bueno la siguiente es de **Flaky626**

**-se escucha una ruisa estruendosa por la abitacion y aparece del suelo una plataforma y sobre ella una chica castaña de ojos claros vestida de lolita-******

**viri:Kya! soka soka soka! w* KAITO TE AMO!-lansando corazoncitos- amiga me fasino tu idea de mesclar a los vocaloids y a los de HTF enserio eres una genio!-tipo renge de OHC- aver mis preguntas son las siguientes:******

**kaito...tu en vd qien te gusta? miku,meiko, luka o rin? porque en varios videos que e visto-mirando una libreta mientras se acomodaba unas gafas-te has unido amorosamente con las 4 asi q-mirandolo seriamente-por cual te decides o te desides x mi?-tono coqeto-jajajaja******

**len...dios! x ti soy una pedofila! enserio ere tan violable!-derrame nasal-******

**lena:ejemm-mirandola asesinamente-******

**viri:bueno-miles de gotitas anime-gomen T-T-asiendo una nota en su libreta dibujando a gakupo descabezado-esta es mi idea para gakupo me gustaria que la isieran-sonriendo chibimente-y bueno aora para los de Happy Tree-se cambia de ropa aora a la de himeko de sket dance-hai aora son las siguientes y deberan responderlas si no quieren que ciclone les rompa la cabeza-apuntandolos con un palo de hokey-fliqpy quiero sabes que eres tu? un demonio un fantasma o q onda contigo?******

**flaky..sabias que no deberias ser tan timida...osea tienes a un veterano de guerra protegiendote a q le temes?******

**totthie...enserio TE AMO! cuando conoci tu forma en anime me enamore de ti a primera vista enserio quisiera que me dijeras quien es la que te gusta-comiendo una paleta-y aora para flippy-señalandolo-te reto a que pelees contra fliqpy y ver quien gana pero los 2 vestidos como tarzan-se desmaya por un derrame nasal al imaginarlo-******

**lena:amm-cargandola-bueno yo tengo una pregunta para sniffles...y es q..bueno si es tan listo...porq el no ase un remedio contra fliqpy o para que no le asesine digo nomas-gotita anime-aora si en nombre de viri-chan es desir flaky626 me despido y sige escribiendo asi de genial-pulgar en alto-**

Kaito: jejejeje gracias ^/^ y pues sobre de quien me gusta *mira a Miku* tal vez Miku ^/^

Saku: que lindo :3

Len: soy violable :S

Todas las mujeres: Si! :3

Len: TwT

Saku: bueno como gakupo me cae bien le dejare el trabajo a Fliqpy :3

Fliqpy: de acuerdo :D *va con gakupo y le corta la cabeza, al poco tiempo gakupo aparece como si nada*

Fliqpy: bueno yo soy un producto de la mente de Flippy para salvarse ¬¬

Flaky: Bueno pues….. nunca he pensado que ellos me protegieran *mira a flippy y Fliiqpy*

Flippy: claroque te protejo ^/^

Fliqpy: yo protejo lo que es mio ¬/¬

Totthie: quien me gusta? O_O *mira de reojo a Cuddles* no…no me gusta nadie ¬/¬

Saku: bueno ahora *aplaude y flippy y fliqpy aparecen vestidos de tarzan* empiezen a pelear *¬*

*empiezan a pelear y después de 30 minutos ninguno puede seguir*

Kaito: creo que este es un empate

Splendid: creo que si, Sniffles te toca

Sniffles: *ya recuperado* creeme he intentado hacer muchos remedios para eso y ninguno funciona ¬¬

Lammy: bueno la siguiente es de **ShinigamiRiku**

**interesante que haiga muchos chat show ^w^...******

**bueno qui van mis preguntas que me atormentan todo el tiempo******

**jajaja******

**flippy: osito verdesito (lol) como surguio tu otra faceta fliqpy...?******

**flaky: te molesta que haya gente que aun no este conforme con tu genero...mira he visto por internet que hay varios jodidos q aun siguen creyendo que eres chico...no se conforman con la declaracion de mondo mini show...******

**giggles: es cierto que estuviste con casi todos los de la cuidad HTF? hay capitulos que lo demuestran******

**lammy: aque se debe tu esquisofremia ?******

**miku: te gusta kaito?******

**splendid y splendont : no les da verguenza de estar con un niña como saku...pedofilos¡...xDD...dejenla en paz¡******

**saku: quien es tu favorito?******

**bueno eso es todo por ahora cuidate saku de esas sujetos (did y don)...xD**

Flippy: bueno has visto mi episodio de K-pow! Pues ahí dice todo lo que paso para que el *señala a fliqpy* apareciera ¬¬

Flaky: bueno pues…no me molesta mucho, que ellos crean lo que quieran ^^

Giggles: Claro que no D: *abraza a cuddles* yo solo quiero a mi lindo conejito ^/^

Lammy: Pues no lo se, tal vez porque me rechazaban

Saku: ay si! La rechazada ¬¬

Lammy: ¬¬

Miku: tal vez un poco ^/^

Splendid y Splendont: *van con Saku y la abrazan*claro que no, nosotros amamos a Saku y ya ¬/¬

Saku: ¬/¬ bueno no de quien te refieras de quien es mi favorito, si es a los vocalois es a rin y len, si te refieres a los HTF seria a Flaky y a Flippy, y si te refieres a estos dos *señala a Splendid y Splendont* prefiero….no lo se….a…..Splendid ¬/¬

Splendid: Ja te gane :D

Splendont: pero aun asi peleare por ella ¬¬

Lammy: ¬¬ bueno la siguiente es de **linisiniestra**

**oye podria haber una reta de rin kagamine y flippy.. haber quien da mas miedo.. ya que rin es muy machorra :D**

Rin: Soy machorra D: *mira a len*

Len: claro que no ^^U

Saku: bueno haremos una votación de quien da mas miedo, quien vota por que rin da mas miedo *6 personas alzan la mano* bueno quien dice que Flippy da mas miedo *los restantes alzan la mano* bueno creo que flippy da mas miedo que Rin.

Kaito: la siguiente es de **punkcedoll**

**retooo... reto a flaky a que le quite los pantalones a splendid para que se le vean sus tiernos calsoncillos de corazon :D**

Saku: bueno Flaky

*Flaky se acerca lentamente a Splendid y le baja los pantalones y todos se rien*

Flaky: O/O Waaaaaaaaaa TwT *ve corriendo con Flippy*

Splendid: ¬/¬ *se sube los pantalones*

Saku: bueno esta fue otra emisión de su programa favorito "Chat Show HTF y Vocalois" los veo en el siguiente programa :D

Kaito: dejen sus reviews :D

*se cierra el telon*


	3. Chapter 3: Demora

*Se ve el foro de television vacio, entran todos corriendo y se van a una esquina, llega saku con una oz en su mano y una mirada sadica*

Kaito: Ya…Sa-saku tranquila ^^U

Saku: COMO VOY A ESTAR TRANQUILA QUIERO SABER QUIEN SE COMIO MIS POCKYS ¬.¬

Fliqpy: Maldita sea niña! Ya te dijimos que no fue nadie

Saku: *pone la oz en el cuello de Fliqpy* tu cállate ¬¬, me dicen quien se comio mis pockys o los matare a todos ¬¬

Splendid: *levanta la mano* y-yo fui S-saku :S

Saku: o ya veo ¬¬ *levanta la oz y le corta la cabeza a Splendid* esto te enseñara a no comerte mis pockys ¬¬

Splendid: *ya recuperado* Creo que aprendi la lección :S

Saku: Bueno, perdón por no haber publicado el capitulo el sábado anterior, la escuela me lo impidió ¬¬

Kaito: bueno ahora contestaremos sus preguntas esta es de d34th carla m4k3nshi

**en un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esta vesida de ¿diosa de la muerte (shinigami)?******

**yo: nyajajaja esty aqui simples asimetricos mortales! aw gracias por el bechito len y flippy *empieaza a dar giros en el aire*******

**black/zafiro:ya esa en su mundo la fangirlista******

**yo:*volviendo a la realidad* buen jejeje*se forma una risa sadica en su rostro* teng una para totty ejemm ¡yo se quien te gusta! ¡lei tu diario!*saca un librito moraro q tiene un dibujito de castor y q dice "totty"*jejeje no preguntes de donde lo saque, ¡se quien te gusta! y no lo dire si tu*saca una caja negra con una calabera encima* te disrasas de esto *saca un disfras de sailor sarturn* ponte esto y baila caramel XD o si no dire quien te gusta******

**sora:*vesida de conejo amarillo* porq estoy vestida haci?******

**yo:jeje solo es para q quede bien con lo q dije******

**sora. ok u.u******

**yo: bueno este es para fliqpy y flippy*saca unas cajas , una de color negro y otra blanca* aqui tengo dos deliciosos psteles hecho por mi y los ingredientes tambien lo consegi yo, en esta blanca hay un pastel de vainilla con chispitas de chocolate y crema chantilli de color verde y en esa negra hay un pastel de *sonrisa al esilo de stein* sangre seca cn trosos de huesos humanos(mejor dicho de un compañero de clase q no me agrada) crema de jugo gastrico trosos de venas y nervios y cn ojos de adorno *voz siniesra* cual prefieren 3:)******

**rosa: de donde sacastes todo eso?******

**yo: de por ahi ;D******

**rene/zack:*temblando de miedo*******

**yo: bueno continuo ejemmm cuddles te pido q te encierres en un armario junto con totty (sufre pequeño castor XD) y giggles :D******

**perla: *entrejandole un metralleta a carla*******

**yo: emm puedo matar a lammy *tono dulce*******

**perla: no le has echo unas preguntas a ls de vocaloid oO******

**yo: esq cuanod sea un angel lo hare por ahora no******

**perla ok******

**dark: guaf tengo hanbre******

**perla: ven aqui te voy a dar tu porcion de cerebros de gatos*carga a dark*******

**dark: yopi wan!******

**yo:bueno eso es todo bye******

**an-chan******

**fuera******

**nya**

Thooty: Ja como tendras mi diario si yo lo tengo *busca en su bolsillo* rayos ¬¬

Splendid: bueno thooty vístete XD

Thooty: *se mete a un cuarto y sale vestido como Sailor Saturn* por que tengo que hacer esto ¬¬

Saku: quieres que revelen quien te gusta ¬¬

Thooty: por mi díganlo ¬¬

Saku: de acuerdo ¡D34th-chan me dijo que a thooty le gusta Cud…! *Thooty le tapa la boca*

Thooty: ya, ya de acuerdo lo hare . *empieza a bailar Caramell* contentos ¬¬

Kaito: Si :3

Saku: bueno *pone las dos cajas en una mesa* cual quieren?

Flippy: *va a donde la caja blanca* creo que yo quiero el de vainilla *come un poco*

Fliqpy: *va a donde la caja negra* yo el otro *come un poco* ummm sabe bien :D

Saku: O.O, que asco :P

Fliqpy: pero sabia bien ¬¬

Saku: ¬¬ bueno giggles, cuddles y thooty vayan al armario XD

*los tres van al armario y 30 minutos después solo sale Giggles intacta*

Splendid: Giggles que paso ahí?

Giggles: no lo se, solo recuerdo me aventaron hasta el rincón

*Sale Thooty despeinado con la ropa desarreglada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

Saku: etto….y Cuddles?

Thooty: ahí esta *señala el armario, sale Cuddles mas desarreglado que toothy y abrazandose a si mismo*

Cuddles: no volveré a entrar ahí TwT

Saku: no quiero saber que paso ahí ¬¬, bueno lectora mis claro que puedes matar a Lammy

Lammy: que? Que? ¬¬

*Aparece la lectora con una sonrisa sadica, y le dispara a Lammy en la cabeza. Después le dispara en todo el cuerpo, y se despide*

Saku: bueno como todos odian a Lammy ella llegara hasta el próximo capitulo XD

Splendid: bueno la siguiente es de gatita-eater15

**aparece un escenario con muxo publico varonil,y una chica sale, de cabello nedro largo, orejitas de gato y un baby doll negro con encaje violeta sale.******

**yo: nyaaa oaz oazz sakurita*saluda y le envia un paquete con dulces de crema*, jejje, pues mmm, ejejje, tambien no voy a obligar a ke violen a flaky (aun)******

**iner: aunke sabemos k fliqpy y flippy si kisieron no?******

**callate, bueno,emm te doy otro reto, kero k len me diga kien le gusta, y ke metas a fliqpy y flaky a un armario SOLOS muajajja.******

**iner: gomen, se k nos pasamos, peo enserio keriamos ver k pasaba, solo esta vez,(keremos tambien ver como reacciona flippy )ejeje, bueno eso es todo******

**si si******

**publico: MAMACITAAAAAA ********

**YO: * ejej k lindos *cae un rayo y los elctrocuta a todos en el publico* degenerados******

**bueno bueno mando vesitos a todos los chicos ahi *besitos volados* ejje, bye bye chicos chu******

**nya**

Saku: gracias por los dulces ^^ *toma uno y se lo come* mis favoritos *w*. bueno nuevamente pido una disculpa por no violar a flaky XD hare otro fic donde pase eso y sera para ti solita XD

Len: bu-bueno a mi me gusta…ami me gusta Rin /

Rin: O/O

Filqpy: genial :D *toma a flaky de la mano y la lleva al armario, pasan 30 minutos y no salen*

Splendid: etto…creo que se tardaran

Saku: mejor déjenlos ¬¬ la siguiente es de bloodytokita

Se escucha la risa cantarina de una chica pelinegra con un vestido negro y rojo

Bloody: ay! perdonen por haber actuado asi, estaba ebria

Bill: *sarcastico* nooo! ¡enserio!

Bloody: como sea 77 Kiaaa! dejenme abrazar a Splendont,¡querida presentadora si usted no lo quiere yo si!

luka, miku y Rin, quieren repetir conmigo el video de hermanas unidas con Kaito *mirada maldosa*

Len: se que te enoja que te digan niño Shoota, ¡pero eres tan lindo! te manod una aplanadora y una naranja n-n

bueno eso es todo chaito!

Saku: oigan si cierto, y Splendont? *mira a Splendid*

Splendid: no lo se *se encoje de hombros*

*llega Splendont con un ramo de rosas*

Saku: Splendont y ese ramo?

Splendont: dije que te hiba a conquistar no? ;) *le da el ramo a Saku*

Saku: O/O etto…gracias

Splendid: ¬¬

Saku: bueno lectora puede pasar a abrazar a Splendont

*entra la lectora y abraza a Splendont*

Luka, Miku y Rin: claro *sonrisa sadica*

*las cuatro toman a Kaito y lo meten a un cuarto*

Desde el Cuarto: Noooooooooo! Ayudenme D:

*salen Flqpy y Flaky del armario*

Splendont: que tanto hacían ¬¬

Fliqpy: que te importa ¬¬

Flaky: *va a abrazar a Flippy* TwT

Saku: pobre ¬¬

Len: gracias por la aplanadora y la naranja :D

Rin:* le quita la naranja a len* mia ¬¬

Len: oye D:

Splendid: la siguiente es de girpandy

haha, continua esto, me agrada tu idea:3

aver pregunta;

flippy y fliqpy, quien de ustedes 2 quiere mas a flaky?SHOT!

reto;

splendid y splendont traten de violar a flaky, y flippy y fliqpy hagan algo:BB

LMFAO!x3

Flippy: yo quiero mas a Flaky *la toma del brazo*

Fliqpy: claro que no yo la quiero mas ¬¬ *la toma del otro brazo*

Flippy: haría cualquier cosa por ella ¬¬

Flqpy: mataria por ella ¬¬

Splendid: etto…ya matas y no lo haces por ella

Fliqpy: rayos! ¬¬ maldita ardilla

*Splendid y Splendont tratan de violar a Flaky, Flippy le entierra un cuchillo a Splendid y Fliqpy le corta el cuello a Splendont*

Flippy y Fliqpy: nadie toca a Flaky ¬¬

Saku: bueno la siguiente es de Linisiniestra

muy buena.. :D.. ahora.. reto a meiko y a fliqpy... a quien tortura mas a kaito.. es decir... quien lo hace llorar de sufrimiento.. :D

*salen luka, Miku, Rin, y Kaito, le lectora se despide

Saku: estas bien Kaito D:

Kaito: no T_T

Saku: :S bueno pues…..sufriras mas XD

*fliqpy va con Kaito y le rompre un brazo y le entierra un cuchillo*

Splendid: Waaaaaa T_T

*llega meiko con un helado*

Splendont: y ese helado?

Meiko: ya veras XD *tira el helado*

Kaito: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TwT *se retuerce en el suelo*

Splendont: es broma verdad ¬¬

Saku: bueno la siguiente es de punkcedoll

kajkajakjakja gracias flaky x eso / ahr quiero preguntar fliqpy es verdad que en algun momento sentiste cosas por flippy yo eeeeee leido historias en que si y visto imagenes que verifican mi hipotesis akjakjakja quiero que me respondas con la verdad para eso te colocaran una maquina que prueba si es cierto lo que dice y si es mentira te electrocutaras y moriras frito XD

flaky... elige de una vez portodas ... entre flippy o fliqpi... sino ire y me quedare con ellos XD jijiji

a y ahr mi reto kaito ve a donde meiko y plantale un beso y que te mire miku muahahahaha a y tiene que ser un beso apasionado y detallado :3 que dure por 5 minutos :D

eso seria todo ya volvere con mis super preguntas y retos :9

Fliqpy: Claro que no *lo electrocuta la maquina* bueno tal vez un poco ¬/¬

Saku: wow O.O te toca Flaky

Flaky: no lo se….quiero ha…..flippy ^/^

Flippy: yo también te quiero ^/^

Fliqpy: eso no lo voy a permitir ¬¬

Kaito: *va con meiko y la besa por 5 minutos* listo ¬/¬

Meiko: O/O

Miku: ¬¬

Saku: bueno gracias por sus reviews

Splendid: nos alegra que les este gustando este proyecto :D

Splendont: *abrazando a Saku* nos vemos :D

*se apaga la cámara pero se escuchan voces*

¿?: En serio estos dulces saben ricos

¿?:verdad que si

¿?: DULCES? YO QUIERO DULCES

¿?: Que? Noooo damelos!

*Fin*


End file.
